Talk:Malachite/@comment-159.191.197.31-20190606155207
(Flashback; Darkstalker POV) Darkstalker smiled down at his screensaver---a picture of him, Clearsight, and Fathom at the beach, laughing their heads off. He really wished their gang could go back to what they used to be, before Indigo Huang had moved to their school district. She was absolutely convinced that he was nothing but trouble, and did everything she could to "protect" Clearsight and Fathom from him. Ridiculous. He barely even used his powers, saving them only for important reasons. He sighed and pocketed his phone. He spotted Whiteout by her locker, and he raised his hand in a wave---'' ''Wait a sec. She wasn't alone. Some guy with glasses was with her... and he was ''kissing her.'' "HEY!" Whiteout and the guy looked up, startled. Darkstalker stormed towards them, a wave of anger roaring in his ears. "What do ''you think you're doing?"'' "I---I was just---" "I don't want to hear your explanation," Darkstalker snarled. "Don't---touch---my---sister." Whiteout put a hand on his arm. "It's not what---" But he didn't hear her. He looked at the guy's arm and willed it to snap. CRACK! Leg. CRACK! Wrist. Ankle. Rib. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! "It's ok now, Whitey," Darkstalker assured her, turning around. He expected her to hug him, or say thanks. Instead, she was pressed against the wall of lockers, eyes wide with terror. "Monster," she whispered, pointing at him. After someone saw them and called 911, Fathom took him aside and told him that the guy's name was Thoughtful, and that he and Whiteout had been dating for weeks. In fact, Whiteout had been the one to ask him out. A day later, he was banned from the exchange program. A few days after that, Clearsight dumped him. (End of flashback) Darkstalker relayed the moment where everything began as he stood outside of Vigilance's manor. She was the principal of his old school---the one who'd taken away his chance at succeeding. And now, it was time for her to pay. (Nettle POV) Her granddaughter was only a few weeks old, but she was already sitting up by herself. Instead of cuddling with the stuffed animal they'd given her, she'd torn off its head and threw it in the fireplace. Nettle was so proud of Sundew. She showed a clear warrior's spirit, one that would come in handy in the future. True, all of the boys and girls in their community were like this, but Sundew was the only one who'd shown strength so soon after being born. "When do you think we should give her her first weapon, Mama?" Belladonna asked, stroking Sundew's head. "Hemlock says we should wait until she is eleven at least, but only because he got his at that age. I think ten is a better choice, don't you?" "Nine," Nettle said firmly. "Nine years old is when adulthood begins to set in for girls. It will be a rite of passage for her. And we can give her the best trainer there is." Belladonna groaned. "Not Pokeweed, Mama, please. He's such a bore, and he always forgets Hemlock is in charge of their pod, and starts ordering people about." Nettle shook her head. "I was thinking more on the lines of Maple." "You want Maple to train Sundew?" Hemlock exclaimed, coming in. "She barely ever takes trainees! She'll only take the best!" "Exactly. Which is why she is perfect for Sundew." Nettle met the baby's eyes---hazel at birth, but now a bright green not unlike her father's. "You hear that, nieta? You're going to get the best." --------------- Ok, I lied. This one definitely has more Darkstalker. But I've been meaning to put in the flashback for a long time, and this seemed like the right chapter to put it in. Plus, after reading the leaked part of The Poison Jungle, I wanted to thread in some of the characters. I'm going to go into more detail about the human!LeafWing customs in the modern part. Also, next week is the first day of summer for me, so by then, I'll have way more time to post. Like, possibly-two-updates-in-a-day time to post. Hope you like this chapter! ---Starry the NightWing